


Insanity can reveal secrets

by CRMGrimmi



Series: 2ps / 1ps vice versa [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cupcakes, M/M, Mentions of other 2p countries, Psycopathy, mentions of other countries, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid America and his stupid ideas. But when one of his stupid ideas actually work, then there's hell to pay. 2p England and England meet. There will be a sequel.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

“America, what are you making, aru?” China was surprised at the large machine America was making. It looked a bit like something like a cross over of an Alien spaceship and a time machine, like in one of those strange movies Americans love. It was silver of colour and was big enough to fit somebody the size of Russia in it. They were different coloured lights in places, and there was a continuous beeping. America looked up from the laptop he was using to programme the machine.

“I’m making a dimension-travelling machine!! It’s totally going to rock your mind!!” America laughed his care-free laugh, continuing to programme the machine. The rest of the Allies were also present, since America had told them to come and see something ‘amazing’. 

“A dimension-travelling machine? What would you want that for, America?” Russia asked, slightly confused at what such a machine could be of any use. America giggled, and pressed the ‘enter’ button on his laptop.

“I dunno! Just trying a new idea out I guess!” He stood up and brought the laptop to the table in front of the machine, motioning the others to come closer. Canada stood right next to America, not that anybody realised, except for America of course. England wasn’t convinced about all this, but when he saw France, Russia and China get closer to the machine; he decided to just go along with it.

“So, how does this work, Amérique? This looks very unstable to me…” France looked over America’s shoulder to the laptop the American was currently using. There were charts and strange names popping up in places on the screen, and France was very confused. America grinned.

“Basically, I put a piece of meteorite into the machine, and since it’s from space, it has galaxycal information! So, by putting it into that machine, I can see all the different dimensions that exist and can bring or send an object here or there!” America turned to the other countries, who were completely lost in his explanation.

“‘Galaxycal’ isn’t even a word…” England grumbled. America pouted.

“Shut up Britain! Look, here is the list to the different dimensions!” America pointed to the screen. Hundreds of names were popping up, and all had different names. Some were Japanese, like ‘Seireitei’*, some were Spanish like ‘Los Noches’**, more where in English, Russian and Italian, and others were in written in unreadable writing. Canada was sighed, not that he was heard. “Alright! Now, all we need to do is choose one of these dimensions, and something will come here from there! Russia, you chose.” Russia looked closer to the screen. He looked over the names briefly, not particularly interested in any of them. One of them caught his eye: ‘уничтожение’. He smiled darkly, and pointed to it. America, completely oblivious to Russia’s evil smiles, selected it.

The machine started to make a loud humming noise, as a bright white light filled the inside of the machine. All the countries were completely blinded by it, and had to cover their eyes with their arms as the light quickly filled the room.

As the light faded, the nations were able to see properly again. “Was that supposed to happen, aru?” America shrugged.

“How am I supposed to know?! This is a first time!” Everybody almost had a heart attack when they heard a loud knocking from the machine.

“Is anybody there?” A strong British accented voice was heard. England felt his heart beat rise, something seemed awfully dodgy. Nobody was really too sure what to do, as they were all really worried about what was inside the machine; except for Russia. The latter went to the door, and before anybody could protest, he opened the machine’s door.

Russia’s eyes widened. Inside the machine, was England. But with pink hair and blue eyes. Russia stepped away from the machine, so that the others could see him. England almost fainted when he saw his deformed self. The other England inside the machine, as it had previously been seen by Russia, had candy pink hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a pink jersey and a white button up shirt underneath, he was wearing grey pants and brown shoes. But the most intriguing thing about his clothing was the light blue bow tie. The Allies just gaped at the pink haired man.

“Staring is rude, you know.” The pink haired man spoke. The first one to snap out of the daze was France.

“Um, who are you?” The pink haired man looked at France, and tilted his head and crossed his arms as if in thought. 

“My name is England, please may you tell me who you are?” The blonde haired England snapped put completely of his daze and panic hit his stomach.

“W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE ENGLAND?! I’M ENGLAND?!” The pink haired England stared at the blonde one. He then smiled sweetly, almost similar to Russia’s smile.

“So it seems. Well, this is highly confusing. Care to explain the situation?” China spoke up this time.

“America here created a dimension-travelling machine, and Russia chose your dimension, and you happened to be summoned here.” China explained as briefly as possible to the pink haired England. The other England thought for a while, then giggled. GIGGLED.

“My, my, this is rather amusing. So you all must be our opposites selves and vice versa. My, you are very different.” The allies watched in shock as the pink haired man giggled like a 5 year old girl. Yeah, this guy was right, he was the complete opposite of England. “But we have a problem, I need to get back to my dimension soon, since the other Allies and I are having a rather important war against the other Axis Powers.” Russia grinned. This sounded like fun. America frowned, and looked at the name of the dimension the pink haired England came from. Great, it was in Russian.

“Hey, Russia, what does ‘‘уничтожение’’ mean?” Russia turned to America with a sickly sweet smile on.

“‘уничтожение’ means ‘destruction’ in Russia, da.” China hissed at Russia, France sighed, England groaned, Canada and his bear face palmed, and America smacked his forehead on the desk.

“Why am I even surprised?” Canada said quietly. He flinched when he saw the pink haired England smile at him.

“My, my, are you Canada? You look like an angel compared to my Canada. My Canada is so much more grumpy and rude.” Canada shivered and hid behind America. America growled at the pink haired England.

“Hey! No scaring Canada! I’m the hero and I won’t let anybody bully him!” The pink haired England looked amused. 

“Now this is a sight! Neither Mathieu*** nor Timothy would ever stand up for one another, they’d much rather kill each other.” Both Canada and America shivered at that. What exactly where these strange people like? “Even though this is all so much fun, I really need to go back. Please.” America made a nervous smile.

“Well, um, you see…I actually need to get permission from my boss to get a piece of meteorite if I want the machine to work, and the last piece I used was just enough for one teleportation, and there are no meteorites at this moment, so we’re gonna have to wait for one to fall…” Everything was silent.

“Well that’s troublesome…I guess I am stuck here.” The blonde haired England did faint this time, and France caught him just in time. Canada trembled behind America who felt very guilty, Russia was smiling evilly, a purple aura surrounding him, and China was freaking out.

“AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! THIS IS A CATASTROPHE ARU!” The pink-haired England pouted.

“That’s a bit rude; I’m not all that terrible. And it isn’t like I want to be stuck here.” By now, France had been able to pour some water unto England’s face to wake him up. The short jolted awake, and wiped his face. He looked at his other self and almost growled.

“Hmph. Yeah, well, whatever. If you have to stay here, we’ll have to call something else than England because otherwise things will become confusing.” The blue eyed England gave a kitty smile and nodded.

“Yes, that makes sense. You can call me by my human name: Oliver.” Oliver’s kitty smile didn’t fade, and England knew that these were going to be very difficult months and even maybe years to come. “Now, since the name is issue is done, where will I be staying?” Russia grinned.

“You can stay with me, da.” China immediately protested.

“THAT IS NOT HAPPENING ARU! I CAN TELL BY THE FACE RUSSIA IS MAKING SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN ARU!! You will stay with England, because he is your other self.” England gasped and was about to protest, but Oliver appeared next to him out of nowhere smiling brightly.

“That’s fine with me.” England groaned in worry as Oliver giggled.

“Um, we have a meeting tomorrow…Just to put that out there…” France reminded everybody. England face palmed.

“Damn it.”

Xxx World meeting xxX

Everybody was quiet. Too quiet. Everybody was too busy staring at Oliver. The pink haired other dimension nation was smiling a kitty face, much like Belgium’s, but much more creepy.

“S-so, you’re ve over dimension of England?” Germany asked, slightly unsure about what to do in such a situation. Oliver smiled wider and nodded.

“Yes, indeed I am. You must be Germany, nice to meet you.” Oliver looked around the room at the other nations while chuckling. They all looked so angelic and innocent compared to the nations from his dimension. He was going to have a lot of fun here.

"Um...Oliver was it? Can you please describe what the people from your...world are like?" Austria asked. Oliver smiled cutely at him.

"Well...it'd be too much time to describe everybody at my place, but we're all countries, but...we are rather the opposites of you all...in a...far more murderous sort of way. I mean, no offense meant Russia, but the Russia from my world, Nikolai, he looks a bit like a simpleton and not much of a mean type, but he far more evil than you are when you feel his aura. Maybe...100 times more evil?" Oliver said thoughtfully.

“Ah! Like, Liet has fainted!” Poland was freaking out as Lithuania fell off his chair and unto the floor, and Latvia burst out crying and Sealand was trying to comfort him, while Estonia got a depressed aura around him. All the countries, except for Russia, Belarus and Oliver, felt sorry for the three Baltic nations, as they all had a rough idea about how Russia had treated them, so this other Russia sounded like the devil himself. Belarus just shrugged and said that his other Russia wasn’t her older brother, so she didn’t care for him. Oliver smiled brightly at the delightful reactions. Finland had been able to make Estonia feel better, Sealand had stopped Latvia from crying, and Poland had been able to wake Lithuania up. Russia was already thinking that he liked the sound of this 'Nikolai'. 

"So that was just a simple hint on how the countries at my place are like." The pink haired England cooed. Everybody stayed quiet, then Italy and Romano started freaking out and crying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT'S SO SCARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GERMANY! GERMANY WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Italy exclaimed. Oliver giggled; they really were so innocent. 

“Also, I’ll just end up by saying that we’re all blood thirsty, and we never stand up for one another. We don’t betray each other, but we don’t help each other any more than needed.” Everybody froze at the ‘blood thirsty’ part. England was the first one to react.

“I AM NOT HAVING THIS MANIAC LIVE AT MY HOUSE!”

“NOBODY WANTS HIM TO!!” Everybody else yelled back in unison at him. Oliver had his kitty face back on. This was going to be SO much fun for him; he just knew it. 

“And anyway, he’s your dimension self, like I said yesterday, so it’s only fair that he stays with you, aru.” England groaned, and Oliver wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Now, now, don’t look so depressed. I’m one of the calmer people from where I come from, so there’s no need to worry!” Oliver giggled like a girl.

‘But I do worry…’ England had a bad feeling about all this.


	2. The suggestion of Evil Flying Mint Bunny

England sighed as he entered his home, soon followed by Oliver, the latter interested in everything he saw.

“You home is really peaceful, I wouldn’t mind having that back at home…” England ignored the strawberry head’s comment. “And your home is so clean. If you came to mine you would get nightmare from it.” England cringed at that one. 

“Yeah, no surprise, your ‘home’ sounds like hell itself.” Oliver grinned.

“That’s what I like about it~.” England frowned, and pulled Oliver upstairs. He took Oliver to the corridor the furthest away from the one which his room was in, and then into the end room. 

“You can sleep here. Serve yourself to the food in the fridge, and you can come and go from the house whenever you want to.” England said, giving a spare key to Oliver. “Just don’t get lost or anything…” Oliver smiled at England.

“Of course not~.” Oliver chimed. England stared at his opposite self. Really…the pink hair was starting to get on England’s nerves.

“Well it’s rather late…I should be going to bed. Goodnight.” England said bluntly as he left Oliver in his room. Oliver’s smile turned into a psychopathic grin.

Xxx Next day xxX

England yawned as he went into the kitchen. But something seemed off. It smelt of bacon…in HIS house…England rushed to the kitchen, to find Oliver, cooking bacon. ‘He can cook? Oh wait, of course, he’s my opposite, so he doesn’t burn stuff…’ England mentally growled at himself. He walked into the kitchen, and stood next to Oliver. The pink haired man noticed the blonde haired one’s presence. 

“Oh Hello England~ How did you sleep?” Oliver smiled brightly to England. The latter gave a small nod, as in a ‘fine, and you?’ manner. “I slept very well~ I made breakfast for you, because France told me you are a terrible cook.” England felt his eye twitch in annoyance, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned the TV that was in the kitchen on. 

“This morning, at 5:00 am, a police man heard a spine chilling scream, and rushing over to the source of the sound, found the most horrible of scenes. A young woman, expected to be around the age of 23, was found dead in an alleyway. She had sixteen stab wounds in her chest and stomach, and large bite of her flesh was missing from her shoulder. She was covered in her own blood when she was found, and had a terrified expression on her face. This was mist definitely done by a human, mostly expected to be a cannibal, or a madman. Further-” England snapped out of his daze, and looked to Oliver.

“This isn’t something to wake up to~” He chimed, as if what was on TV had been a children’s programme. England felt cold sweat run down his back and forehead.

‘D-damn…How could I have not felt that unfortunate women’s life pass away?’ England thought to himself. Each country knows when a person of their country dies, and they see their last moment. England saw that women’s last moment. The only thing he could describe it was: Nightmarish. The last thing the women saw was blue eyes with pink rings in them. England shivered, but noticed the plate of bacon in front of him. Oliver smiled at the green eyed England, and sat down in front of him, drinking a cup of tea. England looked at the tea, and saw it was red. ‘He must have taken the red berry tea…’ He thought. He started eating his bacon, then realised something.

“Hey Oliver, are you not going to eat something?” The pink haired shook his head.

“I already ate.” He said simply, drinking from his tea. England nodded, and thought no more of it.

After breakfast, England showered and got changed into his suit, for he had a meeting today with his boss. As he left, Oliver waved him goodbye. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything while you’re gone~” He said cheerfully. England sighed a little, and drove away.

Xxx time skip~ evening xxX

England sighed as he drove back to the front of his house. It had been a long day, and most of the meeting had been about the murder this morning. England still trembled at the thought if those blue eyes with pink rings. He shook away the thought and entered the house. England looked about, making sure all was alright.

“Oliver?” He called out. The pink haired nation popped his head out from the Living room. He smiled when he saw England.

“Hello England. You come back home late. Does this often happen?” England shook his head in denial, and walked to the stairs.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” England said. Oliver nodded, and went back inside the Living room. When England reached his bedroom, he flopped unto the bed. ‘I need to talk to somebody about this…’ He thought at who he could tell. France was a big no, Russia was too creepy, and America was too loud and probably wouldn’t listen. China would probably make fun of him, and Canada was too quiet…And his brothers were out of the question, so were Australia, Hong Kong and New Zealand. England immediately crossed out Spain and Japan, since they were both enemies. Other than that, England realised he was a pretty lonely person. England sighed sadly, and then a light bulb lit in his head. “Flying Mint Bunny!” A little mint coloured rabbit with wings appeared in front of England.

“Hello England, what’s wrong?” England squeezed Mint Bunny in a hug, and the small creature returned it. England explained his problem, of the murder this morning, and the blue and pink eyes. He also said what happened the day before, with Oliver, and then told him what Oliver had told the other nations about his ‘friends’. Mint Bunny looked a little scared, just like England was. “That’s very disturbing to hear…Do you know anybody that has blue eyes?” England thought for a minute, before there was a knock on his door. Oliver entered the room.

“Hello England, I just wanted to ask…” He opened his eyes, and bright blue hit England’s gentle green ones. 

‘B-blue eyes…’ England thought, before trembling, but quick regained his posture. ‘No, Oliver couldn’t have murdered somebody; he’s far too kind…’ England looked up to Oliver from his bed. “Yes?” Oliver quickly jumped unto England’s bed, in front of Mint Bunny.

“Is that your Flying Mint Bunny?” He asked excitedly. England was a little surprised, but he nodded. “Amazing! He looks so innocent!” Oliver exclaimed. England cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh? What does you Mint Bunny look like?” England asked, and flying Mint Bunny sat on his shoulder. Oliver grinned, and lifted his hand. A puff of dark green smoke was soon replaced by an exact copy of England’s Mint Bunny, but in dark green. The dark green creature had an angry look on his face, and almost seemed to have two little horns. 

“Oliver! What d’you want?!” The dark green creature screeched at Oliver, making England and his Mint Bunny cover their ears. Oliver just grinned. 

“So, England, this is my Flying Mint Bunny, but I call him Minty.” The creature, now known as Minty, started to pull at Oliver’s pink hair in annoyance.

“Oliver! What’s going on, you freak?!” Oliver’s grin didn’t falter.

“I’ll explain later. But England, I heard you speak about your issue. Minty can maybe help you, right? Minty?” Minty shrugged his little shoulder. 

“So what’s your freaking problem?!” England was a little taken aback from the loudness of Minty, but explained his feat to it all the same. Minty had a casual look on his face while he was listening. When England had finished explaining to Minty, the smaller creature thought for a while. “Pf, well, I understand where you’re going, but the only suggestion I can give ya, is this: don’t piss strawberry-head off. And get a life.” Was all Minty said before disappearing in a puff of dark green smoke. England stared at where the rabbit had been.

“What did he mean by that?” England asked Oliver, who had a thoughtful look on his face. Oliver shrugged, shaking his head.

“I have no idea. Hey, what’s wrong with your Mint Bunny?” England looked at Mint Bunny, and saw the little creature shaking.

“M-mint Bunny? What’s wrong?” The little creature wrapped his arms around England.

“MINTY’S SCARY!!!!!” England flinched at the scream, but he had to agree, Minty wasn’t the kindest of creatures.


	3. Oliver, what are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil!Russia up ahead! If you no likey, well I'm sorry :(

England nervously looked at Oliver, who was smiling brightly at him.

“I don’t want any big fuss, OK? It’s an hour long meeting, nothing’s gonna happen, get it?” He asked nervously to Oliver, who just nodded. England hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep ever since he saw the murders of those people, and had talked to Oliver’s Flying Mint Bunny; all of it was just so confusing, tiring and terrifying. England sighed, and entered the meeting room.

“Yo Iggy! Oh? You brought Oliver along? How come?” America asked, a little concerned about his ex-big brother. England looked at America tiredly, then to Oliver.

“Oh, um, well, I thought Oliver would get a little lonely, so I offered him to come along…” England explained. Oliver just smiled, happy as a dog that had been let out of the house on a sunny day. France, Russia, America and China didn’t say anything, Canada non-existent to their senses, except America, and started the meeting.

About half-way through, France and England got into their usual fist fights, Oliver watching them with some strange glint in his eyes. America and China tried to stop the two, but the fight had gotten pretty bad, that Canada started to shuffle away from the scene, Russia just smiling. France hit England in the jaw, particularly hard, making England fall backwards. Oliver sprang into action, taking France’s cape by the front, and with some great strength, brought him to his eye level. France had a frightened look on his face. Oliver was smirking evilly, which would put Orochimaru in shame. Oliver leaned closer to France, and whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear him.

“Hurt Arthur and I swear I’m gonna kill you in the most painful way imaginable and worse…” He said, with a certain, sickly joy in his voice. France nodded, obviously terrified for his life. Oliver punch him in the jaw, which made France fall to the floor like England had. France looked at Oliver, and his heart almost stopped when he a single pink ring in each of Oliver’s blue eyes. For some reason, they brought a certain evilness with them, which made France shiver by just looking at them.

“France, England, Oliver! Stop acting like a bunch of kids, aru!” China complained, oblivious to Oliver’s actions. Nobody had noticed what Oliver had done, and before anybody could see them, the single rings in Oliver’s eyes faded. Except for Canada, who had seen everything, and was now looking after France. England had a small cute on his cheek, and a little bit of blood was trickling down his chin. England looked at Oliver, who was staring at the blood.

“O-Oliver? Is everything OK?” England asked, a little worried about the look Oliver had. Oliver looked at England and smiled brightly.

“Yes, all is fine!” He said joyfully. America treated England’s cut, then bragging how he had just done a heroic act before getting a ‘karate cut’ whack on his forehead by China. France was a little shaken when he sat down again, and thanked Canada for having given him an ice pack for the large bruise on his jaw. Canada nodded and sat down next to France. Everything quietened down again, much to Russia’s disappointment. 

After a little while, and no plan against the Axis Powers, the meeting was put to an end. Everybody left, Oliver and England walking back to the car park of the building they had had their meeting in, but a dark shadow was following them from a safe distance.

“Ah! Wait a second, I forgot my bag in the meeting room.” England noticed, telling Oliver to wait for him. Oliver smiled and nodded. England rushed back to the meeting room, the unnoticed shadow following him slowly.

England entered the meeting room and got his bag, but before he could leave, he was stopped by a large figure. “AH! R-Russia…what are you doing?!” England exclaimed as he was pushed against the wall. Russia had an evil glint in his eyes.

“I want to make a little experiment. If I hurt you, will Oliver attack me?” He said, not asking the question, but more stating it. England, from his lack of sleep and having been haunted by the mad eyes, trembled uncontrollably and felt very weak.

“W-wait Russia!” England exclaimed. He tried to struggle, but failed, and found himself completely pushed into the wall, his mouth covered by a large gloved hand. Russia took out a pocket knife, and made a small cute on England’s shoulder. England whimpered, but it could hardly have been heard because of the gloved hand. Russia smirked, and started to cut a little deeper into England’s arm, through the uniform, and dragged the knife down to the elbow. England made a muffled scream, and because he was so tired, he felt the pain engulfing him more than it would usually. He felt himself lose consciousness, and knew that if he didn’t stop Russia before fainting, Russia would continue his actions. Just as he felt himself fall to the floor, he heard the door slam opened, and felt Russia’s weight be ripped off of him. He heard noise and commotion, but it soon drowned out as he lost himself in the darkness. But just before going into unconsciousness, he caught a glimpse of strawberry pink hair…

Xxx Time Skip xxX

England’s eyes opened slowly, a little sore from the light that was coming through his bedroom window. He looked around the room, only moving his eyes. 

‘What happened?’ He thought, as pain travelled through his arm. He heard the door open, and saw Oliver enter the room, carrying a tray of tea and well-made, non-burned toast. England looked at Oliver, sleep still covering them a little.

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s a relief! I found you on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. Russia was also bleeding next to you. It wasn’t a nice sight.” Oliver said, a smile gracing his lips. Sleep left England’s eyes slowly as Oliver spoke.

“H-how long…?” he asked, his throat dry.

“Um…about two days. You’ve been sleeping about two days, and you must be hungry, so I made some toast and tea.” Oliver answered, setting the tray on the bedside table. England sat up as Oliver gave him a cup of tea. He sipped it, and gave a small sigh of relief. He looked at Oliver.

“What happened to Russia?” He asked, still worried for his ally, even though he had attacked him. Oliver frowned, and seemed hesitant to answer.

“We don’t know. He was bleeding, a large gash across his chest. I called the other Allies using you mobile phone, and they took you and Russia to the hospital. Russia is in a coma, and his sisters have been staying by his side all the time. Even the Baltic nations and Poland came to visit.” Oliver explained. England nodded, and took another sip of his tea. He stared at the liquid.

‘I remember catching a glimpse of pink hair…it must have been Oliver…nobody else has pink hair…but, then why is he saying he doesn’t know anything…?’ Thoughts were rushing through England’s brain as he analysed the situation they were in. He sighed, and set the cup of tea back unto the tray. He looked at Oliver, who looked a little worried, but had an innocent look on his face, smiling a little. Suddenly, more thoughts came into England’s mind. Images, last memories…massacre…

England held his head in his hands, the thoughts of his murdered people entering his mind at a speed that would haunt a human for all eternity. 6…8…13…25! 25 people…plus the 2 others from before…27 people in all! England panted. 27 last memories of a murder, all ending with blue eyes with pink rings in them…5 of them in each eye…

England gasped on the last memory. On the 27th, the unfortunate man saw the face of his murderer, thanks to the moonlight. England’s eyes widened in pure fear. 

Oliver frowned. “England? What’s wrong?” He tried to reach out to England, but the blonde haired man slapped his hand away.

“DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU MURDERER!” He screamed at Oliver, moving away from him as much as the wall next to his bed allowed him to. Oliver looked surprised.

“England? What do you mean?” He asked with a surprised tone. England winced at the pain in his arm, and used his other hand to hold it. He was shivering in fear.

“CUT THE CRAP! I SAW MY PEOPLE’S MEMORIES WHEN YOU KILLED THEM!” He yelled again at Oliver. The latter had a straight face, as if analysing what to do next. His serious face then cracked into a psychopathic grin.

“No point hiding it anymore then.” He said, evil surrounding his once joyful voice. Everything happened too fast for England to register what happened next. He simply found himself pinned unto his bed face up, a knife at his throat. He looked up at Oliver with frightened eyes. The pink haired man was grinning like a mad man, and his eyes had two faint pink rings in them. 

‘Pink rings…’ was the only thing England could think at that very moment. Oliver grinned more as the rings became more visible.

“So ‘England’, what are you going to do now?” Oliver said, as he pressed the knife a little harder against England’s throat.

“W-what are you?” England stuttered quietly. Oliver chuckled.


	4. The truth

“W-what are you?” England stuttered quietly. Oliver chuckled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” he purred. England fought against Oliver, whose two pink rings were becoming bolder. “Now, now, stop struggling.” He said, straddling England’s hips, much to the blonde man’s horror.

“Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Russia? Why did you kill my people?!” England said loudly. Oliver grinned.

“Why? Because it’s fun of course~” He said sickly sweet. England couldn’t believe his ears. ‘Fun’? Had he just said it was ‘fun’? England frowned and tried to get Oliver off of him, but the strawberry head just chuckled, pressed the knife harder against England’s throat. “Look, even though it may not seem like it, I have my reasons~” Oliver said, somewhat serious. England looked up at Oliver’s baby blue eyes, now with three bold pink rings in his eyes. 

“What reasons could you possibly have? You just said it was ‘fun’.” England said in disgust. Oliver sniggered, and lowered closer to England’s face. England look terrified as the source of his nightmares got nearer to him. Oliver had a Cheshire grin on.

“I want to hurt you. Kill all the humans of those people important to you. Then kill them too. Make your life a misery. I will kill everybody that tries to approach you in any way. Kill your people. I will turn your world into my world, and you’ll have to stay with me forever~ wouldn’t that be lovely?” He said with an insane tone, causing to make England shiver in fear.

“You’re mad, insane!” England yelled at him, eyes wide in fear. Oliver grinned wider, which England would have thought to be impossible. 

“Yes, my dear, I know~” He purred, crashing his lips unto England’s. The latter yelped in surprise, giving Oliver the chance to slip his tongue into England’s mouth. The blonde country tried to struggle against it, but Oliver was much stronger than he was, so there was no way he could fight against him. But that didn’t stop him struggling. Oliver chuckled into the kiss, exploring England’s hot, wet mouth. England felt himself getting light headed, and Oliver pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouth. Oliver licked his lips greedily. England was blushing a bright beet root red. “You seemed to have enjoyed that, even though you struggled so much~” Oliver said, licking and biting England’s earlobe with his sharp canines. England shuddered, feeling himself go limp. Dammit, why did he have to be so weak? “Now, who shall kill first? France? China? Russia? Or what about than sweet, innocent Canada? No, I know who…little ‘Merica~” Oliver whispered dangerously into England’s ear.

Something snapped inside of England, and before he could react, Oliver was pushed away from England’s ear, and met the knife he had been menacing England with right in front of his face, however, Oliver was still straddling England’s hips. He stared wide eyed and shocked at the knife. He then slowly moved his eyes to England. The green eyed country snared at him.

“Don’t you dare touch America! If you do, I will kill you!” England yelled at him in fury. 

Drip.

A single tear landed on England’s cheek. His eyes widened when he saw tears run down Oliver’s pale face. 

Drip.

Again, a second tear landed on England’s cheek. “Oliver?” He asked unsure. Oliver looked down at him sadly, eyes still wide, tears over flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. The rings in his eyes faded away leaving dull blue eyes. “Oliver…” England said softly, not letting go of the knife.

“You don’t understand, how hard it is to live in a world of hate, war, blood and gore. I have looked after and loved my America and Canada for such a long time, but neither of them ever returned it. Nobody cares what I feel, nobody cares about anything than themselves in my world. It’s always the same…arguments, hate, violence…nothing…ever changes…for years, I have felt empty, alone, sad, vulnerable. So I drowned myself in murder. The desperate screams of my victims satisfied me…but after a while, it became boring, there was no point in it. I wanted more. I wanted something new. Needed something new. How can you understand that? You have friends, a variety of personalities…” Oliver said weakly, tears pouring down his cheeks, and he wasn’t stopping them. “I…haven’t ever had the opportunity to know kindness, love, compassion, caring or anything like that. We’re all mad killers…nobody cares about our feelings, as if we didn’t have any…y-your people actually know you exist! I am just a haunting shadow! Nobody understands anything! So how could you…” He had to stop talking, for the sadness was too much, he raised a hand to his eyes, covering them, and sniffled helplessly. England stared at Oliver, wide eyed. But gradually, his looks softened. He sat up, letting go of the knife, and brought Oliver into a hug. The sniffling stopped.

“I understand what you’ve been through. But why would you want to bring your world to ours? In such a way?” England asked quietly, holding Oliver gently. The pink haired man didn’t know how to react to such a soft gesture. He leaned his forehead on England’s shoulder.

“I…I wanted to keep you to myself…” he muttered breathlessly. “I was jealous that those other countries had been able to you for so long…I…just wanted you to be mine…but to understand my world…” Oliver said helplessly. England didn’t say anything, and squeezed Oliver tighter. 

“You could’ve told me…” He said softly, a little embarrassed of all of this. Oliver stayed quiet.

“…I know…I was…just too scared.” He confessed. Oliver had been scared. Scared that his beloved other self would get hurt, or be taken away from him. England smiled, and pulled away from Oliver, and looked at him. Oliver looked miserable. England wiped Oliver’s tears off of his tear stained cheeks, and pecked his forehead. Oliver’s eyes widened, and he looked at England, who was smiling at tenderly.

“Did you want more than hatred and violence? Could it have been love and care?” England asked softly. Oliver looked shocked, then smiled a little, a nodded. England grinned. “You’ve got plenty here!” England said, placing a soft, quick kiss on Oliver’s lips. Oliver gave him his usual cheerful smile. “So, are you going to tell me what really happened to Russia?” England said with a small smirk. Oliver smiled, but shook his head. 

“Nope~” He said in a sing song voice. “Oh, oh! Iggy! Do you want some cupcakes? I made some cupcakes, I’m really good at making them!” Oliver said in his usual happy voice, getting off of England, and standing next to the bed. England smiled and nodded. 

“I’d love to.”


	5. You know what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel! It will be an incredibly smutty sequel XP called : Insanity's love

It had been a week since Oliver’s little tragedy, and things had gotten much smoother since then. England had become much kinder to Oliver, and enjoyed being around him; it was pretty fun. But he now had to sleep in the same bed as Oliver, to stop Oliver’s bad habits of murdering people, but the warmth of another person was welcome.

They were currently in the kitchen, Oliver making some of his succulent cupcakes; but somehow, England had a tang of suspicion that he didn’t use the cupcakes just to eat them. England wiped that thought from his mind, and continues making tea. He poured the hot water into a teapot, and set a couple of teacups on the table.

“Oliver, can I ask you something?” he asked. Oliver turned at him, his pale and slightly freckled face smiling widely at England.

“Sure, what’s it you want to ask?” he replied, turning back to his cupcakes, to which he was now adding the icing, which were blue and pink.

“Why do your eyes get rings in them?” England asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t asking a taboo question; but Oliver just laughed childly. 

“When I’m angry, or having fun in a fight, the more rings I have, the more powerful I am; I don’t know why exactly, but they just appear from those two emotions.” He answered casually, a little bounciness in his voice like he usually did. England nodded.

‘Somehow, I’m just really glad I don’t live in the other world.’ England thought gratefully. “OK. Oliver…what in the world is that?” he asked, staring at a jar containing white powder in it, which looked vaguely familiar.

“Hm? Oh this? Just a little extra for your dear allies~” Oliver purred happily. England showed no emotion on his face, and quickly grabbed the jar from Oliver, who jumped from his 1p’s swiftness, and hastily turned back, trying to get the jar from England. The latter smelled the contents, and glared heavily at Oliver.

“Rat poison? Some ‘extra’ that is. What were you hoping to do by putting this in the cupcakes? Poison them? I told you: No hurting America or Canada. You should be able to understand my feelings about this, Oliver.” He said angrily. Oliver pouted like a child that had been refused candy, making puppy eye.

“Aw, come on, please? They won’t die…” he whined. “They are countries after all…” England glared at Oliver even more.

“No. I forbid you to poison anybody in this world.” He scorned. Oliver looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. 

“What? Iggy, that’s not fair!” he whined louder, almost sounding like a little girl who was having a tantrum. England shook his head, and threw the rat poison in the bin. 

“No. No killing people, no poisoning either.” England scorned stubbornly, like a father that was telling off his son for having smashed a window while playing football. Oliver made a dog like whine, but gave in, and turned back to his cupcakes.

“You’re so mean…” he said in mock sulking. England rolled his eyes, and checked his watch. They had half an hour before they needed to leave for the meeting. Russia had been let out of the hospital two day ago, but hadn’t made any noise from then. However, they would be meeting again at the meeting,(America had called excitedly, saying he had been able to find a way to use the machine without needing a meteorite or whatever) and that made England a little nervous; good thing he had Oliver. The latter was putting the cupcakes in a box, somewhat looking pleased of himself; in a disturbing sort of way. England eyes the cupcakes.

“Oliver…” Oliver froze when his name was said, and gave a nervous smile to England. “Show me the cupcakes.” The pink haired England reluctantly gave the blonde haired one the box. England examined the cupcakes. Then he glared missiles at Oliver, who backed off a little, laughing sheepishly. “OK, let me get this straight…YOU HAD ALREAFY POISONED THE BLOODY CUPCAKES, AND THEN WANTED TO ADD RAT POISON TO THEM?!” England bellowed at him. Oliver lifted his hands in defence, smiling stiffly. 

“I-I’m sorry, Iggy, I won’t do it again…” he said quietly, obviously not too keen on getting smacked by the infuriated green eyes man. England was fuming, quite literally; but he sighed deeply, and took a large gulp of tea while Oliver sighed in relief. 

“We better get going.” England said dryly, walking towards the front door. Oliver followed quietly, looking like Italy after being told off by Germany, but in a less exaggerated way.

When they were in the car and driving to the meeting, England finally spoke to Oliver. “I understand that you want me to be yours, but you don’t need to go as far as murdering everybody, so why do you do it?” Oliver looked weakly at England, who was looking at the road.

“I don’t know…I just feel like it’s my duty.” He said sulkily.

“Some duty. Look, there’s no need to do such a thing, OK?” England said, a little less angry. Oliver nodded, and looked out the window. “You know, I’ve been thinking…everybody thinks that you are the total opposite of me…but I don’t agree with that.” Oliver looked at England in surprise and confusion. “Because, even though you cook better than me, kill people, have pinks hair, blue eyes and freckles, you still love America and Canada, and so do I. So…I think that you are more like…no offence meant, but more like my dark side in a way, but still feeling the same type of emotions towards the others. If I’m correct, you and the other France argue, but you don’t exactly hate each other, right?” Oliver nodded; he didn’t get along very well with his France, they characters clashed too much, like England and his France. But he still enjoyed France’s company to a certain limit. 

“That’s a pretty deep idea…I honestly don’t know, but I do agree with you: we’re totally different, but we have similar emotions about the others.” Oliver responded, agreeing with England. The latter smiled a little, and entered the parking lot of the building where the meeting was to take place. The got out of the car, and made their way to the building. They were welcomed by a shy Canada. 

“Hello England, Oliver…” he whispered. England, thinking it was America, was about to ask why he was so quiet, but got an elbow in the ribs from Oliver, who had been able to tell Canada and America apart from the start. 

“Hello Canada~” Oliver said in a sing song voice. Canada smiled a little, and looked at England, who was clutching his ribs. 

“H-Hi Canada…Ow, Oliver, that hurt.” He said breathlessly. Canada chuckled lightly, and led them to the meeting room. They were led to the same room where America had created his teleportation-thingy-majig machine, the machine still being there. All the nations were there too, looking nervously at Oliver. The pink haired man smiled sweetly, which made Italy whimper and hide behind Germany. England huffed angrily.

“Italy, stop being such a wimp. Oliver won’t hurt you.” He said impatiently. Oliver was still smiling sweetly, but felt very happy that England was standing up for him. America was typing away at his computer, numbers and letters on his computer screen. 

“Alright! Oliver, good news! You can go home!” America said enthusiastically. Oliver smiled widely, and looked genuinely pleased, but England could tell his was unhappy about this.

“That’s excellent to hear, America!” Oliver answered, just as enthusiastically. America grinned, while most of the countries sighed in deep relief. America typed a few more things, and just before he could click the ‘enter’ button, a blinding light shone from the machine.

“What? What’s happening, AMERICA?!!” Germany bellowed angrily, all the nations raising their hands to cover their eyes. The light abruptly stopped, making the countries see blotches of light. 

“And what in the name of Mozart just happened?” asked Austria sceptically. None of the countries could answer him, but they all jumped when they heard banging and calling from the inside of the machine. 

“Déjà vu.” Muttered France nervously. 

“OI! OPEN UP, WE KNOW YOU’RE THERE!” Said a very angry, Canadian accented voice. The door was knocked down, and revealed a tall, long haired, pissed off…Canada? “Seriously, we haven’t got all day, you freaking idiots.” He finished angrily. Everybody gaped at him; the description from Oliver had given them a fair idea of what he was like, but at the moment…the description seemed to equal to a cute innocent kitten compare to the real other Canada. Tall, almost over a foot taller than the other Canada, hair long enough to tie in a scruffy low pony tail. He was wearing the outfit of a Canadian police man, but wearing black skinny jeans instead of the usual trousers, and the hat was replaced by sunglasses. He was holding an ice hockey stick, which somehow looked both sharp and dangerous. Plus, if looks could kill, the countries would have been died 5 times. Romano and Italy let out strangled cries, and both hid behind Germany. 

“Canada!” Oliver cried happily. “How come you’re here?” He looked over joyed, and was hugging the evil-looking Canada happily. 

“Russia was able to make a machine similar to this one. He said something about…Galaxycal information? I dunno, t’was messed up.” The taller country said, shrugging. 

The allies looked at America, all thinking that the other Russia sounded exactly like this America when it came to machine and electronics. The latter blushed a bright red, who seemed to know what they were all thinking and not exactly liking that idea.

“OK, this is all nice and all, but…who are you?” asked a very suspicious Prussia. The evil Canada looked at him flatly, and shrugged.

“I’m Canada.” He said grumpily. “But we tend to call each other by our human names where I come from, so I get called Mathieu.” He then noticed a fairly shaken and frightened Canada. “Please, in the name of all the maple syrup in the world, tell me that isn’t my other self.” He said to the happy pink haired man.

“That is your other self.” He nodded cheerfully. Mathieu sighed, face palming. 

“Well, whatever. The others are also arriving.” He grunted. All the 1p countries yelped and whimpered, except for Russia, but hey, big surprise.

“Th-the others…?” Liechtenstein squeaked holding her brother’s arm tightly, Switzerland preparing his gun. 

A few dark shadows appeared from the machine. The first one was Russia, followed by China, then America and France. Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan and Prussia also came in. All the 1p countries gaped at them. This was messed up in every sense of the word, and not only that, they were all scary, creepy or simply…weird looking in their own special ways.

“What the fuck!?” Romano yelled, staring at his opposite self in both horror and disgust. The blonde Romano giggled widely, making Spain cringe painfully. However, he soon caught the eye of the red eyed Spain, and they glared at each other.

“Geez, Oliver, have to make us go through all this trouble to get you?” said the chocolate-brown haired America in a drawl. He looked like he’d rather be anyway else than here, and sounded like it too, but more in a bored way.

“Aw, I’m sorry Timothy! But I really appreciate you guys bothering to actually look for me~” said Oliver in a happy, bouncy sort of voice. “Oh, guys, look, look! This is my other self!” Oliver pulled England towards them, the blonde haired man seeming rather reluctant in doing this. America stepped up, and pulled England back away from the 2p countries. 

“The hell?” Timothy commented loudly, staring at America. “Aren’t ya my other self? Why the hell are you even touching Britain?” America glared at his red eyed self, who at that very moment was carrying a baseball bat with nails in it, so he wasn’t all that keen on punching Timothy in the face for being rude to his Iggy. Oliver frowned, and pinched Timothy’s cheek.

“Don’t be mean! And that’s three times you swore already, so watch it Al!” he scorned, pinching Timothy’s cheek harder. 

“OWOWOWOW! OK, OK I GET IT YOU CAN LET GO NOW!” Timothy complained loudly. Oliver let go of his cheek, and Timothy rubbed it painfully.

The other countries had started to talk with their other selves, Russia and his other self, Nikolai, having a very deep and evil sounding Russian conversation, which made the Baltic States whimper and hide into a corner. France was having a hard time making Jean take out the cigarette from his mouth, while China was hiding from Jian, the latter holding a butcher’s knife, and looking very menacing. Italy was hiding behind Germany and Japan, complaining and yelling that he didn’t want to die, while Kaspar, Itsuki and Luciano were trying to have a normal conversation with the 1p Axis powers without freaking them out. Flavio and Seb had approached Spain and Romano; Flavio was currently squealing about how cute Romano was, while Spain and Seb were having another glaring contest. Prussia was saying to Wolfgang how uncool he was, Wolfgang just saying that he didn’t need to have a narcissist’s opinion about what he is like. The whole thing was interrupted when a loud swearing complaint was heard from the inside of the machine.

“Sheesh, I knew you guys were up to no good, but honestly, a machine like this?” said a very pissed off voice. 

“O…M…G…LIKE, THAT’S TOTALLY LIET!” Poland cried in horror, grabbing his Lithuania and showing him the new guest. An exact copy of Lithuania came out of the machine, only for the fact that the new comer’s hair was a very dark chocolate brown colour, tied in a high pony tail and had red eyes. Lithuania gaped in despair at his other self. Latvia and Estonia whimpered again, while Russia looked keenly at the red eyed Lithuanian. 

“OK…Nikolai, I was wondering where you had gone.” said the 2p Lithuania to Nikolai, who was looking at him with a softened expression.

“We were just collecting Oliver from this dimension, Tomukas.” He answered. Lithuania looked from Tomukas to Nikolai, in total dread. 

“You two seem to get along, da?” Russia asked, very interested in Tomukas. Nikolai nodded.

“Da, he’s my second in command.” Lithuania choked in shock, and started coughing loudly. Tomukas looked at him with a bored expression.

“Hm? You must be my other self. You seem pretty weak, don’t you now?” it wasn’t really a question, more like a statement. The Baltic States and Poland back off, and Tomukas looked at Nikolai and entered the conversation he had just been having with Russia.

In all this commotion, Oliver had pulled England to a corner, and kissed him on the lips quickly. England squeaked, blushing bright and frowning, a confused expression on his face.

“I was upset that I had to go home and never see you again, but now that we can come and see each other whenever; since there is a connection between our worlds; I won’t hold back once we get home~” Oliver purred seductively. England squeaked again, understanding Oliver’s words.

‘I knew I had a reason to worry…’ he thought glumly.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)Seireitei and (**)Los Noches belong to Bleach.


End file.
